


Don't Mind

by gendakoujirou



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendakoujirou/pseuds/gendakoujirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wouldn't even mind if he kissed you, right now, on your lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's kinda ooc but whatever......... Anyway here this one makes a little more sense

Not once in your life did you ever think you'd be the one with a ride home and Kidou Yuuto the one without. But you decided out of the kindness of your heart to take him with you on your train ride home.

"Seriously, I don't want to make you pay for me..." he says as you two board.

"How else will you get home?" you reply, smiling. His pride wasn't doing him any favors today. And it seemed like he realized that soon enough.

You then led him to your favorite seat, the one that's always empty, the one right next to the window, on the right side.

"How long does the ride take?" he asks. The train starts its journey with a small jerk.

"Uhh, about 45 minutes." you reply. The view outside the window soon became blurred as the train hit full speed.

"Seriously??" Kidou seemed exasperated.

"It's not that bad," you say, taking out your phone, "After a few songs you'll be sad to get off."

You put the left headphone in your ear, and hand him the other one. He takes it. You hope he likes the piano... Cause that's all you have on your phone. If his phone had any life left, he probably would've listened to his own music. But this was all you two had.

The instant the first note sounded through the two buds, Kidou looked at you more confused than you've ever seen him.

"What?" you respond to his look.

"It's just... This is not the music I expected to come out of Genda Koujiro's phone..."

"What were you expecting?" you ask in reply. His eyebrows furrowed as he became deep in thought. You smiled at him again.

"I dunno..." he says after a few seconds.

The gentle tempo of the song continued to play.

After a little while, you notice Kidou turn his head toward you. Like he was looking at you, waiting for something to happen.

"What is it?" you speak up.

"Oh, I was just looking out the window." he replies.

"Oh. I couldn't tell." you replied. "Y'know, with your goggles." You look out the window with him. You hear him yawn softly behind you.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" you look back at him, "This is why I like this seat." He smiles. 

Outside the window, a dark blue blur is mixed with specks of white moonlight as the train passes by a small lake.

"So... This is your ride home every day?" Kidou speaks up.

"Yeah."

"It's amazing..."

"I know..."

Another yawn. Practice must have tired him out a lot... Is this how he feels after every practice? Makes sense, since he exerts himself more than anyone else on the team. You don't really understand how tired he must feel, considering your goalkeeping position.

He looked out the other window, at the city's distant skyline. The train went through the countryside to get home, so the city was far away by now.

Soon he begins to snore softly as he dozes off, finally giving into his fatigue. You look back at him and grin a little. Seeing your captain, who's usually full of energy so tired... It was definitely strange. You turn away, looking back out the window.

Suddenly, something touches your shoulder. You turn back around abruptly, realizing that Kidou had fallen asleep on your shoulder... You smile wide. To have your captain fall asleep on you like this... Honestly, you didn't know how to feel about it. But you didn't mind. You understand that he's tired from practice. And the gentle tune of the piano wasn't helping keep him awake. So why not let him sleep on you? You couldn't really tell... But it seemed like he was comfortable. Either way, waking him up would be rude. Not to mention you were kinda comfortable too...

* * *

 

Soon, the train stopped with a jerk at your stop. Kidou breathed in sharply through his nose as he began to wake up.

Suddenly, he exclaimed as he noticed where he laid his head.

"S-Sorry..." he apologized, still a bit sleepy. 

"It's okay," you tell him, "I don't mind, I swear."

Even though you truly didn't mind, he still looked embarrassed.

The two of you walked out of the station. Your house was almost right in front of you, but his...

"You've got quite a walk until you get home, huh..." you say.

"Mmhmm..." he mumbles tiredly. Walking 10 blocks at this hour, in this light, considering how tired he was...

"Why don't y-"

"Can I stay at your place...?" he interrupts you. You look at him with a strange look. Perhaps he was just too tired for pride...

You smile at him. "Sure, I don't mind." you say.

Your house really was in front of you, you only had to cross the street to get there.

As you two walk in, you both take off your shoes and your bags and head straight to your room. The tired boy flopped down right on your bed.

Since your house was quite small, you two would have to share the bed. But it was gonna be hard, considering he was on top of the blankets...

"I've gotta move the blankets, Kidou..." you say, "And shouldn't you take your goggles off?"

"Yeah." he mumbles, moving off the bed. The sounds of the sheets rustling are accompanied by the snapping sound of the clasp of his goggles being removed. The snap was followed closely by his goggles being placed on your desk. He walks over to your bed, where he gets under the covers. You join him. You look at his sleeping face. You've never been so close to him before...

"Thank you... For letting me stay here... Genda..." he said tiredly. He opened his eyes, revealing his stunning ruby red irises. You didn't even know eyes could ever be that color... He looked back into your silver ones.

"Yeah. I don't mind." You didn't mind at all. You didn't mind taking him on the train, you didn't mind how he slept on your shoulder, you didn't mind keeping him at your house, you didn't mind sleeping with him in the same bed... You wouldn't even mind if he kissed you, right now, on your lips.

"I'm... I'm really glad I have you..." he continued. He looked down.

"Kidou..." you say his name. He looks back at you. Even through the darkness of night, the two of you could perfectly see every detail of your faces.

"Is it okay... If I kissed you?" he asks.

You smile wide. "I don't mind." you reply.

The two of you close your eyes, and pucker your lips slightly. You move closer and closer to eachother, until finally, your lips meet to form your kiss. Your hand cups his cheek, while his hand feels one of the strands of your huge mass of chestnut colored hair.

You feel like you've been waiting for this moment with Kidou your whole life. And you hoped he felt the same.

After kissing for a few more seconds, your lips separate. You look into Kidou's tired eyes.

"Goodnight, Genda." he says, nuzzling his nose into your chest.

"'Night, Kidou." you take his body in your arms. You kiss the top of his head. He made a satisfied hum in response. You think he liked it too.


End file.
